


The Commander Meets the Princess

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa sits at her throne, awaiting the arrival of Clarke kom skai kru, passing her dagger between her hands. This is her first meeting with the leader of the sky people and she wants nothing more than to show her superiority, but she soon finds that keeping herself in check will be extremely difficult around this blonde goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander Meets the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching 2x07 and this just so happened to pop into my head, so, here it is.

Lexa is sitting at her throne, awaiting the arrival of _**Clarke kom skai kru,**_ passing her dagger between her hands. This is her first meeting with the leader of the sky people and she wants nothing more than to show her superiority. She hears Gustus speaking to someone outside of her tent.

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat.” He whispers, striking fear into Clarke, just as he had hoped to. Clarke takes a deep breath and steps into the commander’s tent, not knowing what to expect. As she walks closer she can see the young girl who has been ordering men to kill her people since they landed on the ground, and yet she can’t think of anything other than her youth and beauty. Lexa is in awe over the girl standing directly in front of her. She had heard rumors of Clarke’s beauty, but the words of her people do not do justice to the blonde’s good looks. Lexa’s taken aback before remembering not to break her facade. _Love is weakness_ , she quickly reminds herself. _Emotions are weakness and the weak are not commanders. Get a hold of yourself, Lexa_. She tries to make herself seem bored and uninterested in what Clarke has to say, even though she’s thinking about nothing other than pinning the smaller girl against a table and kissing her. Clarke reminds her of Costia, which only makes her heart flutter more.

Clarke loses her ability to speak for a fraction of a second, only wanting to say things like _holy shit fuck, she’s hotter than I imagined_. Lexa looks down at her dagger, unable to lock eyes with the blue eyed beauty in front of her.

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive,” She says, spinning the dagger’s blade against her gloved hand. _Holy shit, her voice is just as beautiful as she is_ , Clarke thinks, swallowing hard before speaking.

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us,” Clarke replies, attempting to maintain her strong, leader-esque demeanor. There’s a sly grin on Lexa’s face for a split second as she raises her head, finally meeting eyes with Clarke. Her jaw practically drops when her green eyes locked onto Clarke’s blue ones. She clears her throat and stabs her dagger into the arm of her throne.

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?” Lexa asks, quickly looking the girl up and down as she finishes her sentence, somehow managing to continue to keep a menacing look about her as she does this. She spins her dagger beneath her fingers, trying to keep her mind on the conversation and not the many things she wishes to do to Clarke at this exact moment.

“I’ve come to make you an offer,” Clarke says, keeping her head up as she made an attempt to show that she was just as powerful as the commander. Lexa smirked slightly as she stared at Clarke’s face.

“This is not a negotiation,” Lexa said, sternly. _Although,_  she thought. _Lexa, stop being childish. You’re the Commander of the Tree People for christ’s sake._

“Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon.” Indra chimed in. **_Let me kill her and get this over with_**. Lexa raised her hand, stopping the older woman from slitting the attractive girl’s throat. She looked down at her feet, wishing she was alone with Clarke so they could speak about these things privately, but Gustus and Indra barely ever left her side.

“I can help you beat the mountain men,” Clarke says, quickly. Lexa places her dagger into her lap once more, looking at the blonde in a questioning manner.

“Go on,” She says, after a short period of silence. “Hundreds of your people are trapped inside mount weather; kept in cages. Their blood is being used as medicine,” Clarke continues, staring directly into the commander’s eyes, trying her best to not show any emotion.

“How do you know this,” Lexa snaps. There’s a mixture of disgust and curiosity lingering in her voice. _No one enters the mountain and escapes. If they do leave, they have become cannibalistic savages known as Reapers; the guard dogs of the mountain men._

“Because I saw them,” Clarke replies, simply. “My people are prisoners there, too. I was one of them,” Her expression changes as she speaks, from hard and unbreakable to earnest and truthful. Lexa can’t help but to trust the leader of the sky people, and it makes her find the girl even more attractive in some unspeakable way. _Don’t let your guard down in front of your warriors, Lexa of the Woods Clan. You need to show them you’re in charge and not Indra,_ She reassures herself.

“Lies,” Indra cuts in. _Who told this woman she could tell my people what is right and what is wrong?_ “No one escapes the mountain.” Indra is certain that Clarke is lying, but Lexa believes otherwise.

“I did.” The blonde interjects. “With Anya.” Hearing that name makes Lexa confused. She was sure that Anya was already dead; that she had died in the fire that killed 300 of her warriors. “We fought our way out together.” Lexa tilts her head as these words escape Clarke's mouth.

“Another lie,” Indra snaps. “Anya died in the fire. You killed her.” Clarke can’t help but to roll her eyes. She reaches into the pocket of her blue jacket and, as she does this, Gustus begins to draw his sword in an attempt to protect his commander from harm. What he doesn’t know is that Clarke would never think of hurting the girl who sits before her. She’s already fond of her not only for her looks but for her demeanor. She’s attracted to the way Lexa holds herself, as if she has to endure her people’s pain because that’s what she was raised to believe. In her culture, a weak commander brought the whole clan down, and they couldn’t have that. She learned to hide her emotions as if they didn’t exist. She built a wall, and somehow Clarke was able to begin to tear it down. Lexa raised her eyebrows as Clarke slowly pulled something out of her pocket. Clarke gently held a braid of hair between her two hands. She licked her lips before speaking again.

“She told me you were her second.” Lexa’s lip quivered as she heard Clarke say those words. She swallowed hard in an attempt to keep the tears that had formed from falling down her cheeks. She had lost another friend; her mentor. “I’m sure she would want you to have this,” Clarke continued, solemnly, as she slowly stepped forward, reaching her arms out towards the commander. She looked over at Gustus to make sure that what she was doing was okay. Lexa took the braid from Clarke, and as she slowly pulled her and away their fingers brushed against each other which sent a shiver down both of their spines. Clarke couldn’t help but feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. Lexa looked down at the braid, her lip quivering slightly as she took in a deep breath.

“We don’t know it’s hers,” Indra said, trying to persuade her commander to listen to her people and not the outsider. “Shof op, Indra.” Lexa snapped, playing with the braid that rested between her fingers. **_Quiet, Indra._** “Anya was my mentor,” Lexa started as Clarke slowly stepped away. She looked back up at the girl before she continued. “Before I was called to lead my people.” All Clarke could do was nod. She thought about when she lost her father, and how much pain Lexa must be in even though it doesn’t show on her blank slate of face. “Did she die well?” Lexa questioned as she placed the braid on the arm of her throne that she hadn’t stabbed earlier. She looked down at the braid, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Yes,” Clarke replied. “By my side,” She said, eyebrows raised reassuringly. Lexa finally turned her head, meeting those oceans of blue once again. “Trying to get a message to you.”

“What message,” Lexa snapped. Her face and voice told those around her that she was in control, that she didn’t care for Anya’s death, but her eyes told everyone otherwise.

“The only way to save both our people is to join together,” The blonde said quickly, wanting to step forward, but keeping herself from doing so.

“Those who are about to die will say anything,” Indra responded.

“I’m still waiting for an offer, Clarke,” Lexa said, ignoring Indra completely. Her vibrant green eyes never left Clarke’s bright blue ones.

“The mountain men are turning your people into reapers. I can turn them back.” There was something so reassuring about Clarke. Her eyes, her figure, maybe Lexa had already fallen in love with the girl. No, she was sure she had already fallen for her. That must have been why she felt like she could trust her so easily, without a second guess.

“Impossible,” Indra shouted. “Heda, Ai ste piyago daun. teik ai frag em op!” **_Commander, I beg you. Let me kill her!_** Lexa never breaks eye contact with Clarke, ignoring Indra as she pleads to end the blonde’s life.

“I’ve done it, with Lincoln,” Clarke continues, staring into those green orbs as if she and Lexa are the only two people in the room. Indra unsheathes her sword and starts to march towards Clarke.

“That traitor-- Is the reason--” Indra says, taking a breath between her words. “Indra,” Lexa starts, just to be cut off by the older woman paying no attention to her leader. “My village-- Was slaughtered by your people,” Indra finishes, pointing a dagger at Clarke’s chest.

“Em pleni!” _**Enough!**_ , Lexa shouts, rising from her seat. Indra stares into Clarke’s bright blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to ram her sword into the small girl’s heart. She stands there for a moment, in complete silence, before huffing and storming off, sheathing her sword on her way out of the tent. Lexa grins for a moment as she steps toward Clarke, closing the distance between them. “You say you can turn reapers into men,” She asks, looking directly into the other girls eyes before quickly scanning her face. _I thought he looked beautiful from afar_ , she thought, _she must be a goddess. Yes, that must be it. Clarke must have been Aphrodite in another life. It is the only explanation for her beauty._

“Yes,” Clarke replies, desperately, looking back and forth between Lexa’s vibrant, pale green, irises.

“Then prove it,” Lexa growled. “Show me Lincoln,” Clarke was scared now more than ever. All she could do was nod. She turned on her heels and walked towards the opening of the tent with Lexa directly behind her. It was going to be a long, dreadful, walk to the drop ship.


End file.
